I Still Want you
by knuxnbat
Summary: Wave has a boyfriend...what does Jet think? WavexOC JetXWave OCXWaveXJet. Rated M for lemon in later chapters.
1. I love YOU and I hate…YOU

**I Still Want You**

Guess who's back, _back back,_ back again, _again again,_ Sunnie's back, _back back,_ with a brand new fic

_fic fic._

(Thanks EMINEM)

Hey guys. I just wrote a brand new fic. It started when I noticed there were no 'M' rated Babylon fics out there, so I decided to make one. There IS a lemon in this later on…my fist lemon…so watch out.

My characters name is Blake and he's a budgie who's a playa. He's Sapphire and navy blue.

Here are all the characters ages:

Blake: 20

Wave: 18

Jet: 18

Storm: 21

So let's get on with the fic.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter one: I love YOU and I hate…YOU**

**------------------------------------------------------- **

It was midnight in Babylon as Jet and Storm were asleep.

Jet on his bed with his arms and legs spread a part and Storm on the couch with a Pepsi

can in one hang and a stereo remote control in the other.

Wave was out…for the third time.

She had been out a lot lately, usually during the nights.

Whenever Jet or Storm asked her where she was going, she didn't reply.

She just said the usual line: 'Somewhere.'

Jet squat his eyes open at exactly two in the morning and went to Waves room.

Again, he saw no Wave on the bed.

He looked outside of her window and what he saw shocked him.

Waves figure was visible with the moons aura.

There she was, kissing another guy passionately while the guy was sliding his hands up

and down her body.

Jet just stared in disbelief.

She was taken?

He felt like his heart had been torn out and ripped apart.

All of a sudden his sadness turned into rage.

He heard the door to the house turn and open.

He was still in Waves room which caused Wave to question him when she came home.

"Jet? What are you doing in my room…looking out the window?"

Wave had a feeling that Jet saw her kissing her boyfriend''

"Who was he?"

Jet looking kind of scary the way he was looking at Wave.

He only turned his head half way around while he was still in the position he was in earlier.

Wave was thinking weather she should tell Jet or not. In the end, she told him.

"He's this guy that I met about a month ago."

Wave thought that Jet would leave her alone now, but he kept on asking questions.

"What's his name?"

"Blake."

Wave was kind of confused at why Jet was asking her so many questions. Jet asked another question.

"Where did you meet him and why didn't you tell me you already had a boyfriend?"

That was it. Wave was really pissed off now.

"One, none of your business and two, none of your business! Now get out of my room!"

Jet just stood up and walked out Wave's door glaring at her while going. He made sure that he slammed the door shut really hard.

Wave let that whole chat with Jet sail right by.

She went into her bed and that's when it hit her. What did Jet mean when he said _already _taken?

**IN THE MORNING**

Wave woke up at noon and went to get dressed. Se was wearing something that Rouge would wear.

She wore tight black low-cut pants with a white band at the bottom and on the waist line.

For her top, she wore a black tank top that showed most of her stomach and a little bit of cleavage. The tank top had a white rim.

Instead of her usual white bandana, she wore a black winter hat.

For accessories, she wore a crimson red belt that hung loosely around her waist. Around her wrists, she wore the same red colour for her bracelets with a tiny fake diamond in the centre. To top all that off, he wore a light hint of red eye shadow.

She looked at her self in her mirror and admired what she saw.

To test out her looks, she went into the living room to see if the guys were there. Yep, they were there.

Jet and storm were watching T.V. Storm was chuckling slightly and Jet had a pissed off look on his face.

Wave went to see what was on T.V, so she stood behind the couch where the guys were seated and laughed…it was comedy hour.

This made the two look up.

Wave made her way to the front where both of them could see her…full view.

Storm was just staring and kept on looking at her chest while Jet looked at her like he didn't care…but his eyes did show envy and they looked longing.

Jet was the first to speak.

"Why are you looking so pretty today? Trying to impress _someone_?"

Wave blushed at the compliment and questioned his question.

She finally spoke up.

"Why are you so pissed off?"

Jet opened his mouth to answer but he was interrupted by a door knock.

"Oh! That must be him! You two will love him. Get to know each other."

Wave answered the door and there stood a handsome bird. He was about half a head taller than Wave with feathers on his head up to his chest and cute little bangs sticking out of his forehead, he was quite hot looking.

His feathers were a light sapphire blue and at the tips of his feathers were an even darker navy type blue.

He had on a black trench coat with black and silver boots.

He was greeted by a kiss from Wave on the lips…or beak. Jet just lowered his gaze with a frown and Storm looked like he was about to gag.

When Wave and Blake broke apart, Blake spoke.

"Hey sexy! Looking good today! Are they your friends?"

He was pointing to Jet and storm. Jet looked up at his maroon droopy eyes. He looked like he was in the middle of a hangover.

The way he held onto Wave made him want to punch Blake in the jaw. Never had he pictured anyone getting close with Wave with the exception of him himself.

Storm said a simple 'hey' and nudged Jet to do the same. Storm knew that Jet hated this guy flesh to gut.

He knew that Jet had a thing for Wave and it was growing. He made it VERY obvious in front of him. All day was, "blah blah blah Wave", or "did you see the friggen hot move Wave just did with her board?", or "would it kill Wave to show a bit of cleavage once in a while?"

Jet just said 'hi' loud enough to go half way across the distance between him and Blake.

"So wanna go now?"

Jet hated every syllable that came out of that guy's mouth. He was taking Wave away from him! Jet wasn't going to let them go that easy.

"Wait! Why don't you guys just stay here?"

Blake was not expecting Jet to say anything like that…or anything at all! He came up with an answer though. Bad…but understandable.

"Well if we did hawk boy, it wouldn't be called going_ out, _now would it?"

Okay, this officially meant war!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think of it.

Knuxnbat 5:01 PM


	2. Getting Drunk

**I Still Want You**

Hey. This is my second chapter of this fic. Just a couple of statements before I start.

To: **Shadow Stalkr**: What the Fuck is your problem?

**Reformat yourself. Take a look at the way the text looks. Horrid**. - Mind telling me _why_ it's so 'horrid'? 

**Age lists are for script. Script is illegal. Therefore, you should remove them**. - Look at the word_ list_, then look at the word_ script_. See the difference?

"**IN THE MORNING" IS AN INTERRUPTION. It looks nice in capitals, doesn't it? It doesn't, naturally. Don't interrupt a good read and use those rulers from the quick edit**. - It's my fic. If I see that capitalizations are a good way of differentiating scenes or settings, then it's fine with me.

**The only proper description was one of the characters. It's nice that you can describe people; it's ugly that you can't describe the surroundings**. - What the hell do you mean?

**A simple hormonal battle. Lots of lust, no feeling. It works good, but if you aimed for true love and care, immaturity ruined everything**. - Look at the key word buddy: Hormonal! There teens! Describe hormones for me, and then we'll talk.

Any way, I asked what you_ thought_. I didn't ask that you edit my work. Try reading more carefully next time.

**Sarmalute: **Thanks! I'll see you on Monday.

Okay I'm done.

-----------------------------------

**Chapter Two: Getting drunk**

**---------------------------------**

Jet was glaring daggers into him. He was so angry that it felt as if he was going to kidnap Wave and kill Blake.

Storm, sensing Jet's anger quickly held one of Jets arms and kind of applied pressure on it so Jet would know that what he wanted to do was wrong and that he should just stay out…for now.

"Okay, so I'll try to come home early, okay?"

Waves question was sort of lingering in the air. When Storm saw that Jet wasn't going to answer, he did.

"Uhh…ye-yeah. Sure. Bye."

"Bye."

As soon as Jet heard the door close, he growled, snatched his arm away from Storms and stomped away to his room, shutting the door so loud that Storm had to cringe.

Storm was thinking weather or not he should go to check on him, but he decided against that. He looked like he was pretty pissed off.

Storm continued watching T.V getting immune to the noises of things getting bashed up from Jets room.

After about half an hour, Storm could hear that the noises stopped coming from Jets room. He went to check up on him.

Storm SURPRISINGLY knocked on the door. When he didn't get a reply, he slowly opened the door open and looked inside.

It's not what he saw that scared him; it was what he didn't see that scared him.

Jet wasn't there!

Quickly, Storm ran to the open window in Jets room. There he saw Jet running with his extreme gear under his arm.

Storm knew that calling out would be pointless, so he ran to his room, got his extreme gear and ran out the door.

He started riding his board right away because it would take forever for him to run after Jet. He tried to look for dirt paths marked in the ground so he could easily tail Jet by following his track.

For a while, all he saw were Jet's shoe prints, then finally, he saw dirt blown to the side, meaning that he was here.

Storm put his board to full speed. He peered out to the distance and luckily saw a speck of green. As he was getting closer, he was ready to just pounce on Jet and pin him to the ground.

Jet looked back and surprisingly saw Storm. Seeing him, Jet put his Extreme Gear to the fullest speed it could go. That's when he saw that his air gauge was running REALLY low.

Jet had to slow down now or else his board would crash….too late. Because Storm was right on Jets heels, Storm collided into Jet resulting in an agonizing fall.

Since Storm was already on top of Jet, he decided to just grab onto Jets arms and push him to the ground even more.

Jet was now struggling even more. His beak was in the dirt so he couldn't breath and now, Storm was pinning him to the ground so he couldn't move at all!

"**MFFMFFFMMM, MMM!"**

"**JET WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"**

"**MFFMFFFMMM, MMM!"**

"**NO! YOU CAN'T WIN HER HEART THIS WAY! JUST FORGET ABOUT HER AND MOVE ALONG! IS SHE THE ONLY GIRL ON BABYLON OR SOMETHING? **

That was it! Jet was going to die like this if he didn't breathe soon. With all his strength left, he boost his head up which caused him pain and yelled at the top of lungs.

"**I CAN'T BREATHE GOD DAMMIT!"**

Storm was a bit shocked and loosened his grip and got off of him.

"What the HELL is your problem!?"

Storm was scared. He had knots in his throat.

"Um..y-yo w-e- …"

"Stop the stutter works and go home!"

Storm was kind of hurt and now disheartened. Never had Jet insulted him.

'_Man…he really is mad. I should go and stay out of their business and let them work things out for themselves.' _

Storm thought as he made his way home sulking. He didn't use his board because it was in pretty bad shape by now.

As soon as Jet was sure that Storm was gone, he fell to the ground on his knees and started crying. Jet regret everything he had said to Storm.

"I'm so sorry Storm."

Jet knew Storm couldn't hear him, but it was good to let it all out.

**AT HOME**

Storm was in the washroom cleaning up all his cuts and scrapes from the fall he had earlier. He heard the door creek open. He knew it wasn't Wave. There was still a bead of sunlight outside.

Storm got out a new rinse cloth and soaked it in water. He knew Jet would need it.

Storm stepped out of the washroom and saw how beat up Jet looked. He just came in through the door, threw his already broken board to the ground and head for his room with his head down.

Storm stopped him and gave him the cloth.

"Here."

Jet accepted the offer and looked at the cloth. He insulted him but he still came for his aid.

Jet felt like crap. He decided to apologize to Storm. Apologizing was something he didn't do often. Right when Storm turned to walk away, Jet stopped him.

"Hey Storm."

Storm looked back and saw his friend.

"I just wanted to say…sorry."

Storm knew that he meant that. He could see the regret in his eyes.

"Jet…It's oka…"

"No! It's not okay! I'm really sorry. I'm just really beat up and have been in A LOT of pressure lately. I just blew a fuse at you. I just needed to get my anger out on someone. You were there. I couldn't hold it in. I'm sorry."

By now Jets eyes were all teary and he was full of guilt. Storm, being Jets best friend forgave him. He knew that he loved Wave with all his heart and then SNAP…she's taken.

Storm saw Jets head sulked so he smiled a sincere smile.

"Hey, Jet. It's okay. I know what you're going through."

Jet looked up and managed a smile. He was thankful for having Storm as a friend.

"Buds?"

Storm took Jets hand to confirm they WERE buddies.

"Buds…for life."

They did a little friendship hug before Storm spoke.

"Hey. I know a place where we can go to get our minds off things. I ALWAYS go there"

Storm had a playful smirk on his face. Jet…, who didn't know where Storm would take him, would do anything.

"Ahh, good. I really do need to get my mind off of things. Where is this place?"

Jet didn't look too comfy when he saw his friends face…

**OUTSIDE A BAR**

"Storm…I've only HAD one drink in my entire life…are you sure about this?"

"Your being a worry wart Jet! I always come here. Besides, once you've got a few glasses of booze, all your problems will soak out and you won't even know why you were depressed!"

Jet didn't seem too sure about this, but he'd do anything to rid his sadness.

**INSIDE THE BAR**

Jet thought he was going to throw up! He could barely see anything and all he saw were people drinking, laughing like maniacs, making out and people fighting in the worst way!

Jet the newb was kind of hiding behind Storm. The bar smelled funky. That's when Jet saw something_ very_ disturbing. He saw two people doing the '_smash, twist_ and_ turn'_ treatment.

Storm pushed Jet to a swivel seat in front of the counter. Jet was thankful that there was a T.V. He was watching until a women came to serve them.

"Heya there big guy! You must be depressed again eh?"

Storm recognized her. Her name was Tatiana, or Tat as they called her. She was a tall pink and white Turacos. Her face was barely visible because the feathers on her head were almost all on her face. Storm looked at Jet before talking.

"No, it's actually for my buddy here, Jet. Jet, this is Tat."

Jet looked up at her. She looked like she was going to kill him. Jet gulped.

"H-hey"

"Hey there sugar bun…how's it go'n?"

She spoke in a low whisper and she was leaning in on Jet a bit too closely. Jet was leaning back to avoid her when finally, gravity took its role and he fell on the ground.

Storm whispered something in Tats ear before going to help Jet up. Jet was freaked out and getting sweaty.

"Storm, can we go? I don't like it here."

Storm just looked at Jet like he was crazy.

"Jet…we just got here. Have a little drink, then we'll go."

Jet thought about it. What harm could one drink do? He decided to go for it. Jet smiled at Storm.

"Fine. I'll have one, but don't make it too strong."

Storm told Jet to go find some seats to sit on. He was having a lot of difficulty since there was dim light and A LOT of people. He finally found a table with seats so he sat down.

Right then, he saw a group of girls come in through the bar doors. He was hoping that they didn't sit on his table. Does nothing go right in his life? The girls sat on his table.

Four of them sat down and the fifth one asked.

"Hey there. Mind if we sit here?"

Jet got a weird feeling inside of him. His heart throbbed and his palms started to sweat. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Thanks,"

She didn't bother to wait for Jet to give her permission. She was a Red-crestedTuraco and looked a lot like Tat. She even had pink and white feathers like her, but her bangs were red. She dropped her purse on the ground…probably on purpose.

"Oops. I dropped ma purse."

She had a very sly and seductive grin on her face. She bent down and picked up her purse. That's when Jet got a_ good_ look at her. All she wore was fishnet pantyhose, a bra and underwear.

When she got up, she sat on the table with her legs _really_ spread a part in front of Jet. He was blushing and he turned his head. The girl, named Becca, turned his head back so he could meet her gaze.

"What's wrong baby? Ya don't like meh?"

In his head, Jet was thinking what a bitch she was, but instead, he removed her hand and got up to leave.

"Sorry, but I've gotta go."

Right when he was about to go, Becca hugged his waist and made him sit down. She was running her hand down his body and when she was about to reach his private part, Jet caught her hand and removed it.

"Don't touch me."

He looked really mad and his tone was dead flat. Becca guessed that he was depressed because of his actions. Men actually _want_ her to do stuff like that to them and even go as far to rape them, but Jet just got mad and felt violated. The only space for love in his heart was for Wave.

Becca pinned Jets hands down and started to get really close to Jets face again. What she did next was unexpected. She started to make out with him. Jet tried to break free but Becca had him pinned down real good.

He was loosing air and he needed to breath really soon. This looked a lot like déjà vu to Jet. When he was at a loss of air he blacked out.

When Jet woke up, he was on the same seat he was on earlier, only he was lying down. He didn't remember what happened for a while, but when he did remember, he got mad. He got up to look for Storm. The bar was less crowded then before. When he couldn't find Storm, he went to Tat.

"Hey…where's Storm?"

Tat looked at him. He smelled like girl and his feathers were all ruffled.

"Sit down sugar bun. Storm went looking for you. He didn't see you in the bar so he went outside. Where have you been all these hours?"

Jet looked at the clock. It read 12:45am. Shit! He was out for nearly four hours! Jet just sulked down in his chair and sighed. Tat saw his worn out look.

"Should I get cha anything sugs?"

Jet was so beat and thirsty, he would drink anything.

"Yeah, get me a drink."

Tat didn't bother to ask what kind of drink. It was a bar and he looked tired so she presumed that he wanted some booze.

Jet had his elbow on the counter and his head in his hands.

"Here ya go."

Jet didn't bother to see what he was drinking and chugged the entire bottle of…beer.

When he swallowed it all, his vision started to blur and he started to sway back and forth. It _was_ his second drink in his life.

When he met Tats eyes, he started to smile in an extremely drunk manner and his eyelids were batted. He made his way to the seat and it looked like he was going to fall off.

Tat was looking at him like he was retarded. That's when Jet started to speak. His words were barely understandable because they were all slurred.

"Ey theyre baybe! You lookin'hawt taday. Mmm youu woood look sooooo good beside me sleepin' onthe bed..!"

Jet was reaching out to grab Tat, but that's when she punched him senseless to the ground.

"Oww pweety baby! Thata hurt!"

Storm walked into the bar and saw Tat glaring at Jet really pissed off and Jet on the floor bleeding from his nose and dancing…while on the ground. Storm ran to Tat and Jet.

"What the _hell_ happened here?"

"Well, your little friend here only had one bottle of beer and he tried to rape me! Get him out of here!"

"Tat! I told you earlier that hes only had one drink in his entire life! And anyways, how did he ask for beer?"

Tatiana was now stuck.

"Well, he looked like he was beaten, so I blah blah blah blah blah blah blah…"

Storm zoned her out and kept staring at her. She was beautiful to him. He wished she felt the same.

"…Storm…Storm…STORM!"

Well that got Storm out of his trance. He was still in drewl land though.

"…Do you know that you're beautiful?"

Storm realized what he just said and slapped his hands over his mouth. Tat smiled at him and came closer to him. She was touching his chest feathers and looking at him seductively.

"Ey? You really think that hottie?"

Storm loved this feeling. Automatically, he put his arms around her slender body and he felt both of them closing the gap between them. Their beaks touched and they started to kiss each other.

However, they were interrupted by Jets horrid, drunk singing.

"Youuuuuu cheeted girl! My heart bleeded girl! And is going…saying…you hurt ME!!!"

Storm let go of Tat and covered Jets mouth to prevent an angry mob from attacking them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Second chapter guys. Tell me what you _thought. _Oh and in the end where Jet was singing, he was singing 'What Goes Around Comes Around' by Justin Timberlake.

Knuxnbat: 8:21 PM


	3. Go to Sleep Already!

**I Still Want You**

Hey everyone. Look, it's Saturday morning and I got writing fever, so here's the third chapter. It's the shortest chapter of all, but I'll write more later on.

Kikio Shiroshi: Thank you for your support! Jet getting drunk was a pretty freaky image in my head!

-----------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: Go to Sleep Already!**

**-----------------------------------------------**

Jet saw his blurry grey friend and started to bat his eyes again….uh oh.

He slowly took Storm's hands off of his mouth and smiled. Storm backed away. Jet got up looking like he had a barrel of beer and made his way to Tat.

"You look a lot like Wa-ye-ve! D'a you know her?"

Tat looked over to Storm and he gave a 'What the hell is wrong with him,' look. The name Wave sounded familiar to Tat, but she couldn't really remember who Wave was.

"Sorry Jet. I don't even know how she looks like."

Jet reached into the pocket of his faded blue jeans and took out his wallet. He took out a picture of Wave.

Tat examined the picture.

"Hey I know her! She came with her boyfriend here. He was HOT!"

Even though Jet was drunk, he still had a bit of sense. He shot up and faced Tat.

"Where'd she go?"

Tat knew something was up. Why would Jet be concerned about some random chick? (1)

"Umm…I didn't mean to eaves drop, but the guy said something about going to Waves house."

Jet got up and ran as fast he could while still drunk. Storm knew where this was headed.

"S-sorry tat! I have to go!"

Storm shot out following Jet, leaving a very pissed off bartender.

Storm easily caught up to Jet because he was pretty slow and sluggish thanks to the bottle of beer. Jet was about to cross an EXTREMELY busy road when Storm saw him.

"Jet!"

Storm pulled his arm before a big truck was about to kill him.

"Crap Jet! What the hell is your problem?!"

Jet looked up at Storm with hurt eyes. Storm needed to cool down. What was he thinking? Jet just got his heart broken and Storm wasn't being an understanding guy.

"Jet…I…I'm sorry. I know what you're going through. You need to understand that you're drunk. You aren't thinking properly. Let's just go home and take a rest."

That would be a brilliant idea…but there was just a little problem…. Storm forgot that Wave and Blake were there as well!

Storm and Jet made their way home slowly. Storm opened the front door and went inside. That's when he remembered that Wave and Blake were in the house as well.

"Oh crap."

Storm quickly made an excuse to Jet.

"Umm…J…Jet? You stay **RIGHT HERE!** I'll be back."

It was a good thing that Jet was drunk.

Storm quickly searched all around the house for the couple. He went to the solarium and opened the door. What he saw grossed him out so bad that he could have barfed. He saw Wave on the couch with only her bra and pants on, with Blake on top of her making out!

Storm quickly closed the door and was grateful that they didn't hear him.

Storm turned around and nearly had a heart attack! Jet was standing there staring at the ground with his head slumped. Storm **COULD NOT** let Jet look inside the solarium…trouble.

"Oh..Uh…Jet! Um…hey lets go to your room!"

Storm quickly pushed Jet to his room and onto his bed.

"JET! Go to sleep."

Jet got up from his bed and swayed a little bit. Even though he was drunk, he hadn't forgotten his goal.

"No. I need ta go find Wave!"

Jet weakly pushed Storm out of the way and headed to the solarium. Storm was about to jump him when he saw Wave closing the front door pf the house. Immediately he blushed.

Wave saw Jet crawling to her and then looked at Storm looking down, flushed.

"Jet? Why are you crawling? What's going on here?"

Jet looked like a puppy that just saw a juicy tender bone. He got up shakily and smiled at Wave awkwardly. He leaned over and hugged her.

"Aww. Wave! I missed you!"

Wave was surprised and shocked. When she realized what he was doing, she pried Jets hands away from her body and moved back a step.

"Jet what's wrong with you?"

Wave looked at Storm hoping for answers but he didn't even make eye contact with her.

"Storm what happened here?"

Storm looked up and saw Wave confused. No hiding the truth from her.

"U…Um..W…Wave. We uh…_went to a bar and Jet got drunk!"_

Storm said it so fast that Wave had to replay the conversation in her head. Wave never really had a drink herself. Blake and she were at the bar too, but she didn't have a drink.

"Oh. So he's drunk?"

Wave looked up at Jet, disappointed and upset.

"Uh Jet? Why don't you go to sleep?"

Wave was trying to be nice to a drunken guy, but it wasn't easy.

"Not if youuu are not there!"

Wave blushed deep crimson at his statement and saw Storm running to Jet, clasping his mouth with his hands.

"Uh…remember! He's drunk! HE ain't thinking!"

Storm hoped that Wave just let that swing right by. He ran to Jets room and pushed him on his bed… this'll be a long night.

Okay that was chapter three.

(1) _Chick_…ha-ha! Get it?

Hey isn't this a coincidence? The same day I posted chapter one of this fic, we learned health in school! That'll help me in my lemon. Gee thanks to all the lemon writers out there, I got an 'A' on my 'sexual intercourse' work sheet! I read everything while everyone else thinks I'm not a virgin! Ha-ha!


	4. The Fight

**I Still Want You**

Hey everyone. Okay so THIS is the shortest chapter yet. Don't worry; the next chapter is the lemon.

-----------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four: The Fight**

**-----------------------------------------------**

"**JET!"**

Even though Storms voice was loud enough to wake up half of Babylon, Jet still looked at him unfazed.

"Yeah?"

Storm didn't know what to say so he just left the room and locked it so Jet couldn't get out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Jet woke up with a throbbing headache. He lift his head up a little and his head started to pound.

He groaned and tried to get up again, but ended up falling on the ground with his head feeling cold and his palms sweating.

He got up shakily and slowly made his way to the washroom.

Right when he was about to open the faucet to wash his face, he felt something make his way up his throat.

He knew the coming episode, so he went to the toilet and started puking his guts out. It felt like it would never end!

When he finally stopped, he got up and washed up and went out to sit on the living room couch, holding his stomach.

Jet didn't notice that Wave was there on the couch too and he just slumped on the couch. His head landed on something soft. He slowly opened one eye and saw that Wave was sleeping on the couch too.

He thought of getting up and going but he was too sick and tired to do so. He was thinking where Storm was.

Jet felt Wave squirming under him but didn't bother to get up. Wave opened an eye and questioned his presence on her.

"Jet? What are you doing here?"

Her voice was raspy, quiet and tired. Jet just groaned a little and opened an eye.

That's when Wave remembered that Jet was drunk last night.

'_Hmm. He probably has a hang over.'_

She thought. Wave knew what to do…she still doesn't forget Storms first time.

She got up carefully, resting Jets head on the couch pillow and covering his body with her blanket. Wave just stared at him lovingly.

'_He looks so cute.'_

After she thought that her smile faded. She thought back about a year ago.

_**Flashback**_

Wave was again staring at her deep love crush. How she longed him, how she envied any women who came near him. Yes, Wave the Swallow was staring at Jet the Hawk.

Today was the day she was going to ask him out. Maybe that would lead them in a strong relationship and Wave could finally be closer to her goal!

She got up and went up to him. She wished with all her heart that he would say yes.

She went into his room and there she began.

"Hey Jet!"

Jet turned around and saw Wave standing there.

"Oh, hey Wave."

Jet expected her to say something. When she didn't speak, he turned to face her and saw her looking down and shuffling her feet.

"You…wanted to tell me something?"

Wave looked up and blushed at the sight of his sea blue eyes.

'Now or never,'

Wave thought. When she finally had the guts to speak up, she looked straight into his eyes and spoke.

"Umm…Jet, I was thinking and I've realized that through the years, I've grown certain feelings for you, y'a know?"

Jet had a feeling where this was going and nod his head for her to continue.

"And I think that I l…love you."

Wave looked down flushed with embarrassment.

Jet looked to the side. He's always loved Wave…as a friend, but he just didn't think that he was ready for a relationship just right now.

"Umm…Wave? I like you a lot…but I'm, just not ready for a relationship right now. It'll make me soft."

Wave kept looking down and tried not to let her tears escape. She was so upset at Jets words. She had to act strong. She looked up at Jet and just smiled.

"That's okay Jet. I understand."

Wave ran to her room and closed the door behind her. Her heart was broken and she was hurt. That night, she cried herself to sleep.

_**End of flashback.**_

Wave was still looking at Jet. She thought he was asleep.

"Jet. That day, you hurt me so badly. Am I still **_just_ **a friend to you?"

Wave turned to go get Jet medicine but stopped hearing Jet's voice.

"No…your not."

Wave looked back astonished. Jet wasn't done yet though.

"I know I hurt you real bad wave. But now I realize that it was a mistake."

Wave knew what he meant but then she remembered last year.

"Yeah? Well it's too late to undo your mistake now Jet! I loved you, but you were too, 'it'll make me soft.' The wound in my heart that you made is now repaired, but not by the guy who made it, but by Blake!"

She ran out the living room crying. Jet, despite his sickness and pain, got up and ran as quickly as he could to her room, but she already locked it.

"Wave! Open up!"

She didn't reply. Jet put his ear against her door and listened. He could hear her sobbing quietly. He felt guilty and he had knots in his throat.

He walked away to his room, not bothering to take his medicine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's short, but I couldn't write a lot. The next chapter is probably the lemon!

Knuxnbat ;D 5:54 PM


	5. Knew he was no good

**I Still Want You**

Hi. This is chapter 5. I was really eager to work on it for some reason. I know I promised the lemon in this chapter, but it's now going to be the next chapter for sure. Reviews will help me know when you want the next chapter to come. Anyways…enjoy!

Oh and thanks to:

Ying-Darkness and Anonymous for you reviews!

-----------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five: Knew he was no good. **

**--------------------------------------------**

The next day Jet got up to the sound of Storm's voice trying to wake him up.

"Hey Jet. Wake up."

Storm was nudging Jet a little. Jet woke up and felt his head hurt a little again. He shook that off and remembered last night.

"Storm! Where's Wave?"

Storm looked at his friend awkwardly.

"Um…I think she's in her room…it's closed. Why?"

Jet ran to her room almost knocking Storm to the ground.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Storm heard somebody knocking on the door. He opened the door and was surprised to see Tat. She was wearing a tight, white and long shirt that went down to her butt and jet black pants that fit her form well.

Storm could see her lacy pink bra which caused him to blush a little.

"Hey Tat. What are you doing here…so early…at my house?"

Tat stared at him and slowly smirked.

"Oh…I was in the neighbourhood."

Silence followed…more silence…and more silence until Tat made a move that was_ not _expected. She laced her hands around Storm's neck and brushed her beak against his, closed her eyes and whispered in his ears.

"Mmm…came to see how you were doin'. You ran off rather quick the other day…after our little kiss."

Storm was flushed all over and he didn't know what to say. He didn't even remember their kiss but now that she mentioned it, it was all coming back to him.

"Uhh…"

Tat sensed his uncomforted cracked voice and loosened her grip on him. She began to trail down him and went up to the front of his pants.

Tat saw that Storm was really tensing up so she started to speak in a comforting whisper.

"Hey…don't worry. I know you want this."

Just when he thought that his face couldn't possibly be redder, it did.

Storm decided to be manly and went along with his instincts. He too trailed his hands down her body, making her quiver with pleasure.

Storm started to move his beak more towards the opening of hers and licked it. She giggled softly and opened her mouth a bit.

Both their tongues tangled with each others and both their hands started to trail around more viciously. Storm knew he had to stop…but maybe not just yet.

With great dismay, he held Tats arms to prevent her from moving on and forced his mouth out of hers.

She looked at him upset and questioningly. Storm just didn't want to _do this_ while they were still at the front door of the house.

"Hey…you wanna take this to my room?"

Tat saw his face and once again got excited. She put on a devilish smirk and started walking to his room still facing him with a _'come and get me'_ face. This really turned Storm on. He smirked and followed Tat into his room.

**Outside Wave's room**

"Wave please! Open the god damn door!"

Wave and Jet hadn't been co-operating much with each other's requests. Jet getting ticked off at Wave's petulant behavior and Wave not wanting to see or hear Jet right now.

Jet couldn't really blame Wave I mean…_'it'll make me soft?_' Who says that anymore…or at all? Jet finally gave up and went to Storms room…HUGE mistake.

Jet pushed the door slightly open not even bothering to knock…Huger mistake! What he saw made him sick to his stomach.

He saw Storm holding Tats arms against the bed sheets making out with her like a mad man! Tat was wearing nothing but pink panties and a pink lacy bra and Storm wearing his boxers. HE HAD SEEN TOO MUCH!

"AHH! MY VIRGIN EYES!"

Storm and Tat looked up but saw no one.

"You hear something Storm?"

"…Nope. Must be the wind."

Jet ran out like a little girl to the washroom to_ literally_ wash out his eyes. After the last minute he dreaded the most, he decided to go out for a walk. He had too much on his head to be cooped up, and needed it all to just slip away.

He went towards the central park and lay down on a bench. He watched the clouds go by and he sighed and smiled a little. He felt his eyes close and before he knew it, he drifted off into a sleep.

**With Wave**

Wave sat up to the sounds of soft giggling and light moaning from the room next door…Storm's room. She caught on quick and her eyes widened in shock.

Wave got up to see who Storm was 'playing' with. She had to make it not obvious. She decided she would say that he left his sock on the couch…oh wait…she wasn't lying.

Wave knocked on the door and put her ear against the door. She heard a soft gasp and a 'put your clothes back on' whisper. She heard Storm call out to her.

"Who is it?"

Storm sounded a little gruff.

"It's Wave! You left your sock on the couch! Come get it."

Storm quickly opened the door before arousing suspicion…too late for that buddy! Storm was slightly sweating, he was bushing and he had an awkward smile that was obviously saying something. Wave decided to push Storm's buttons.

"Storm? Why are you sweating, blushing and smiling in a weird way?"

Storm was petrified, so Tat came up top the door and spoke really fast.

"We..uh we were just talking and umm…Ohh look at the time, I should go! Bye Storm! Bye Wave!"

She ran out Storms room and out their house. Storm ran to follow her. Well that got Wave a good laugh.

**With Jet**

Jet opened his eyes and realized that it was night time. He looked at his watch which read '9:17 PM.' Jet got up sluggishly to leave.

He walked past the bar, which he swore never to go to, and past a grocery store. He was walking along when something caught his eye. It was Blake, making out with another girl. He just stared at them and hid more behind the corner of the building.

He was making sure that it _was_ him and not somebody else. Sure enough, he had the same blue feathers and the same, long black trench coat. Right then he was full of bitter dispute and animosity. How _could_ he cheat on Wave for someone else!

Jet ran quickly to his house and hoped that Wave didn't go to meet Blake. If she found out now, they might get into a fight.

Jet slammed in through the front door and started calling out wave and storm's name frantically. Jet ran up to wave's room and kicked it open. He didn't see wave there so he ran outside with his extreme gear hoping that he was on time.

He was right where he came from. All he could hear was Wave's voice. Jet was at the corner of the opening of an alley where Wave and Blake were. He saw Blake trying to hold Wave saying something.

"Jeez Wave don't be such a stuck up little bitch! I saw another good lookin' hooker and decided to play! Know one thing Wave! I never get dumped! Either I dump them or I play with them 'n kill 'em…"

Jet saw him take out a pocket knife. Jet gasped and quickly rode on his extreme gear to protect Wave. He yelled out to her in advance.

"WAVE!"

This distracted both Wave and Blake. All Blake could see was Jet riding at full speed towards him. He held out his hands in an attempt to stop him, but failed ending in him against the wall grunting in anger and in pain.

Wave watched as she saw Jet with so much anger in his eyes. Jet started to beat him up. He lift him up by his collar and punched his face with his fist. Blake got up and kicked jet in the stomach real hard. Jet started to cough out blood and was clutching his stomach.

Wave tried to run to his side but was caught by both of her arms. Blake had a malignant glare as he started to drag her into his house. Wave was terrified at him! She tried jerking her arm away which resulted in Blake getting his knife and pushing her to the wall.

"NOBODY SAYS NO TO ME!"

Blake raised his hand with the knife and aimed it at Wave. Jet gathered all the energy he had and ran with a shout.

"AHH! STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Blake looked at him and now point his knife towards him. Because jet was jumping to him, and because the knife was pointed at him, it ended up in Jet falling onto the knife. He yelled in agony as Blake let the knife and Jet go. He looked at him and slowly walked back trembling. True he carried a knife around but he never commit murder.

Wave who saw everything just gasped in disbelief. She quickly ran to Jet and saw that the knife was in his stomach. Her eyes were watering as she held onto the wounded part of his body.

Blake took this as a chance to run away. People gathered around and some called 911.

Jet looked up at Wave who was now bawling. Jet shakily lift his hand and stroked it on Wave's beak. Wave held his hand right there as Jet began to whisper to her.

"Wave…I've always loved you."

He brought her face close to his and kissed her before falling cold.

Wave could hear police sirens and people explained to some of the police men what they saw. The paramedics quickly placed Jet's body on an emergency trolley bed. Paramedics quickly got him in the truck and the paramedics held onto Wave as she didn't want to be separated from Jet.

"JET!"

The medics had a hard time prying her away.

"Sorry ma'am, but we need to get him to the hospital soon. You can come to the hospital when you are done being questioned…"

**One day later**

Wave walked to room 238 and was afraid of entering it.

'Was Jet alright?'

Wave put her hand on the door knob and turned it. She saw a nurse standing by Jet writing down on a clipboard. All Wave could focus on was Jet.

Wave could just run up to him and hug him! The nurse finally noticed Wave at the door way and gave her a warm comforting smile.

"Hello. You must be Wave? Jet is doing just fine, he just passed out because of all the exhaustion in the fight."

Wave was confused as to how she knew her name.

"Umm…miss? How did you know my name?

The nurse looked up to her and again smiled.

"Jet thought every nurse was you and kept referring to them as Wave. I must ask…are you all right? I heard the whole story of what happened.

Wave nod her head and said she was all right.

"Okay Wave. Jet will not need too much rest, if he wakes up, that's fine. I'll be going, please call me if something happens.

Wave finally walked towards Jet and saw him restfully sleeping multiple band aids and gauze around him. Wave couldn't help but whimper. She knew Jet couldn't hear her but she whispered to him anyway.

"This should have been me Jet….I'm so sorry."

Wave bent down to the ground on her knees and put her face on the bed and started to cry. She looked up at the touch of somebody's hand. She saw it was Jet looking at her, eyes half closed and smiling. He dried away her tears with his thumb and wrapped his arms around neck and bought her closer for a hug.

Suddenly, someone else burst in the room which scared both of them, causing Jet's heart rate in the heart rate scale to go all zigzag-ish. It was Storm and Tat both panting. Wave got up and told them the whole story.

Storm went over to his bed and was saddened. He never saw him this weak before…well except around Wave. He touched his arm and Jet looked up again.

"Jet? You're okay…right?"

Jets just smiled and nod his head.

-------------------------------------

That was chapter 5! It's almost done. Wow…this is the first fic that I'm too over eager to write. Oh, for that trolley bed thing, I didn't know what it was called so I just called it that. I got a little sad at the fighting part because 2 days ago, one of my pet turtle (Rouge) died. RIP…RIP.

Knuxnbat ;D 9:10 AM


	6. Love

Hey there. Sorry I took forever to write this chapter, but I've been getting a load of homework.

Thanks to

Kiko Shiroshi, Kiba Sniper and Ying-Darkness for your encouraging reviewers! You guys make all the difference.

Chapter 6 Guyzers!

**--------------------**

**Chapter six: Love**

**-------------------- **

Two Month Later.

Wave was happy to go to the hospital. Today, Jet would be able to go home and walk normally again! Storm and Tat also came along. Ever since Tat and Storm got together, they went any where together and did everything together.

They approached the front desk of the hospital and asked where Jet was since he wasn't in his regular room.

"Jet is in room 14. He was practicing sports and physical activities. He's doing _very _well!"

They all were heading towards room 14 when the secretary asked Wave to stay behind.

"Excuse me Wave, but I just wanted to run by a couple of things."

Wave nod her head for the secretary to go on.

"Jet needs a lot of exercise. Walking is best. Does he do anything else physically?"

Wave thought and answered.

"Yeah, he does air riding, skateboarding, rollerblading…you name it."

The secretary smiled.

"He's a very attractive young boy."

Wave looked at the secretary wondering what she meant.

"Excuse me?"

The secretary shook her head.

"No…I mean…for you. I think he likes you."

Wave blushed at her comment and decided not to go any further with their conversation.

"Umm…I…I'll just…be going. Thanks."

Wave ran towards room 14. She couldn't wait to see Jet. She opened the door and saw some other people playing sports and such. She finally noticed Jet, Storm and Tat on a table talking. Seeing Jet smile enlightened her heart.

She went over to his table and put her hand on his shoulder. Jet tensed up, thinking it was a nurse that found out that he ate his room mates apple pie without asking him. He turned around started to talk frantically.

"HE WAS IN A COMMA! I WAS HUNG…"

He stopped midway realizing that he was talking to Wave.

"Wave?"

Wave smiled a bit more before tightly hugging him. Tat and Storm thought that it would be best if they just left right now before something _drastic _happened. Wave was so glad to see him, she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Jet! I'm so sorry! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have gotten hurt. This should've been…"

"…You? I know Wave. Stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault. It was Blake's…"

Jet had a strange and somewhat scary tone in his voice. Wave sat beside him on the table and just stared at him. Jet soon turned around and saw Wave staring at him. He smiled and slid his hands to hers.

Wave leaned in towards his face and closed her eyes, as did Jet. They met, kissing each other, indulged in them selves. Jet moved his hands to her stomach and pulled her even closer to each other.

Storm and Tat were watching. Storm had a '_yuck_' kind of expression, while Tat thought it was cute. She looked at Storm and saw his expression. She jabbed her elbow in his stomach and Storm turned around.

"Storm, quite acting like you never _saw_ that…you actually felt it…"

Storm blushed, but then quickly recovered. Tat noticed that Jet and Wave were still making out, so she decided to stop them before they got…carried away.

"Okay you two…"

Wave broke apart and blushed deep red. Tat went on.

"…Enough of this love. You two don't wanna do _it_ here, now do you?"

Both birds blushed at what she said, and they both got up, hand in hand.

AT THEIR HOUSE

Storm and Tat went out somewhere, leaving Jet and Wave alone in the house. Wave was on Jet's lap on the sofa, watching T.V.

Jet leaned down until he was near Wave's beak. He muzzled it affectionately and she tuned around so they were face to face. Jet suddenly had a very serious expression.

"Wave?"

Wave thought that she did something wrong seeing his expression.

"Wave…I can't believe I was such a fool for not accepting you in the first place."

Jet looked down and let go of Wave. He then left to go outside. Wave was utterly confused at this. She went out the front door after him and saw him with one knee propped up against his chest and the other leg dangling down the steps.

She approached him soundlessly and sat down. Jet heard her but didn't look towards her. Wave knew that he was deep in thought. She slipped arms around his neck and embraced him. Jet looked down at her and smiled.

He put his hands around her waist and was sliding them down. When he reached the rim of her pants, he felt Wave squirm a little bit, he quickly took his hands away and felt embarrassed.

"Sorry…"

Wave looked up with a mischievous smirk.

"I wanted to stop this, 'cause doing this _here_, is not how I planned our first night."

Jet looked up and got excited. He got up and lift Wave in his arms. She nuzzled her beak against his white fur and purred.

When they got to Jet's room, Jet put Wave and his self on his bed, with him on top. He closed his lights and saw Wave looking down. This got Jet worried.

"Wave what's wrong?"

Wave looked up and managed a half smile.

"N...nothing. It's just that, this is m first time."

Jet understood her feelings.

"Don't worry Wave…this is my first time too."

The couple smiled at each other and made out again. Jet's tongue was lashing all around her mouth and started to kiss downwards. When he got to her neck, Wave held Jet's head and was moaning in pure pleasure.

Jet reached for Wave's top and started to pry it off. When that was off, he crept to her pants and unzipped her pants. Wave was too awed in pleasure to even protest…if she wanted too.

Jet slipped them off with the help of Wave, wriggling out of them. He then felt _all_ around her and was off to unclasp her bra. He lift his head up to see if it was okay with Wave. She merely nod her head and Jet continued. He slipped off her bra and saw Wave's shyness. He kissed her so she would ease up a bit.

Jet also slid off her panties, so now, she was fully exposed. Jet kissed her shoulder and started to trail down her body. Wave's hands were still on his head. Jet reached her lower region and licked her softly. Wave quivered in pleasure and held his head closer to her lower area.

He slowly put his tongue inside of her and kept going in and out, making her wet, all over his face. Wave was arching back and grunting. Jet then came up to her face and smiled, seeing Wave's disappointed face. She managed to say something.

"Why are you stopping?"

Jet snickered before going towards her ear and whispering.

"Hey, there's more, don't you worry."

Jet then felt something on the front of jeans and looked down. He saw Wave trying to unbutton his jeans. Once she did that, she pulled Jet down to her and turned them over, so now, Wave was on top. Jet could see her even better and could see the outline of her legs that were wide apart on top of Jet's.

Wave pulled down his pants and his boxers. Wave saw that he was big…and he felt hard.

"Boy Jet. I didn't know you were that big."

Wave wrapped her hands around Jet's penis and started to pump _it_. Jet was moaning and grunting as she went faster. Jet pushed Wave downwards so her beak was facing his penis. She put her mouth around him and gave him a blow job.

Wave came back up to his chest and felt him heave. She felt his arms on her stomach and felt him changing positions, so know he was on top of her again. They kissed again before proceeding. Jet lingered over Wave and slowly made his entrance. Wave hugged Jet a little more and started to grunt in both pain and pleasure.

When Wave got immune to Jet, He started to thrust inside of her and cum inside of her. She too let out some juices. Both of them collapsed onto the bed exhausted. They looked at each other and hugged each other before drifting off into a deep slumber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holy cheese. That was the second lemon I wrote…and probably the last. PLEASE tell me what you thought on this. I need to know weather I was good or not.

Knuxnbat ;D 10:02 PM ☺♥☻♠♣


End file.
